


One hundred years

by HighPriestessBlackwood



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPriestessBlackwood/pseuds/HighPriestessBlackwood
Summary: “I lost my mind.”“Don’t talk nonsense.”





	One hundred years

Faustus is one hundred years younger, but very talented. Zelda smiles when she feels his gaze on herself, and Edward just shakes his head and laughs. 

“You lost your mind.” 

“Don’t talk nonsense.” She answers, taking her cigarette from the purse and drags on, acting like she doesn’t care that if their mother Eleanor knew, she would be dead.

Faustus one hundred years younger, but he argues with her and wins. Zelda even doesn’t hide that she’s pleasantly surprised and lets him sit with her at the dinner. Edward tries to look very seriously, but little Blackwood catches every word of his sister, so he can’t hold his laugh.

“Stop it.” Zelda says to her brother in their bedroom, she’s older so it means that she has more life experience and she has to fit it, but Edward seems to be having a lot of fun. He hides his head under the pillow from her dark glance, and she becomes mad when she notices how his shoulders trembling. “One day I’ll stop it and kill you, so even our Spellman’s Cain Pit won’t save you!” 

Faustus is one hundred years younger, he has cold hands, but Zelda doesn’t care about it. She lets him hug her, touch her gold hair and whisper heresy about love, allows him be near to her when she feels herself alone and he doesn’t annoy her with it. 

“You have so beautiful eyes, Zelda Spellman.” He pulls her closer, and she places her head on his shoulder; she doesn’t want to think what she’s feeling about him.

“You have horrible and banal compliments, Blackwood.” Zelda smirks, breaking all romantic, and Faustus laughs, throwing his head back. He’s not afraid about it.

Faustus is one hundred years younger, he holds her hand and counts the beating of her heart, as she’s smoking and smoking and smoking through her cigarette holder, breathing out cigarette fume exactly in his face. Blackwood coughs and frowns, he has a terrible allergy on cigarettes that she’s always smoking, but Spellman doesn’t care. 

“I won’t stop, you should understand.” She declares, and he just nods.

Edward just commiserate him, smiling, and Faustus feels disgust to it. He thinks that it seems funny when he’s running for so luxurious Zelda, but he knows that she worth it. 

Faustus is one hundred years younger, but he invites Zelda on her own graduation. She laughs but agrees and he feels himself excited with her perfume that covers any other smells, from bright pearls on her neck and wrists, from her cold beauty and perfect curls, from the dark silk of her dress, and the most important — from her whole. She goes down the stairs and gives her hand to him, as he pulls her into the crowd to dance traditional royal waltz. 

She smells like wine and she presses her lips to his, and he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“I lost my mind.”

“Don’t talk nonsense.” He answers with a smile, kissing her again.

Faustus is one hundred years younger, and Zelda forgets? about him when she crosses the threshold of the Academy of Unseen Arts, leaving his letters and papers about love in her old books of forbidden necromancy.

Zelda becomes a perfect aunt and sister, but regrets that she doesn’t have her own children. From confident girl she turns into the woman devoted to their Dark Lord with all her soul. Faustus becomes a High Priest and marries, of course without love, since his heart belongs to the exact redhead witch. 

He puts on the gold cassock, talks with all seriousness and severity, wanting everyone to obey and worship him, cause he’s the Dark Lord’s voice on the Earth. 

Zelda still looks at him haughtily like at confused little boy, like she understands that he’s the same as earlier and didn’t change. Zelda smiles. She knows everything could be different and that makes her smile to have a big part of bitterness and sorrow. She’s incredible and so confident, she looks at him with Edward’s smirk like paying tribute to his memory.

Faustus loves her, and she loves him, even if they don’t show it. But that’s not the point.


End file.
